


Your Daily Reminder

by daysinrussiavictuuri



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Advice, Alternate Universe - College/University, Comfort, First Meetings, Kindness, Letters, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 03:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10403037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daysinrussiavictuuri/pseuds/daysinrussiavictuuri
Summary: Yuuri didn’t want to face tomorrow.Tomorrow came, but there was a surprise for Yuuri.When Yuuri went to check his mailbox for a letter sent from his family in Japan, he found another letter with it. It was a ocean blue envelope with no name or return address. Yuuri wondered if it was a mistake or junk mail, but then he spotted three handwritten words that snagged his attention.





	1. Your Daily Reminder (Yuuri's Side)

Yuuri felt like his world was crashing down.

Not only did he not manage to land any of his jumps during practice, but he also forgot his keys back to the dorm and had to wait two hours till Phichit was done with class. His phone battery died after thirty minutes and his charger was inside their room. When Phichit finally arrived Yuuri looked worse than dead sitting outside their door.

Yuuri collapsed on his bed completely exhausted. He just wanted to lie there forever and never wake up. But he knew tomorrow was still going to creep up on him without any mercy. He’d have to skate better at practice for the upcoming competition, he had an essay to turn in that was only a page and a half complete when it needed to be five pages, and he had a psychology exam he wasn’t prepared for.

Yuuri didn’t want to face tomorrow.

Tomorrow came, but there was a surprise for Yuuri.

When Yuuri went to check his mailbox for a letter sent from his family in Japan, he found another letter with it. It was a ocean blue envelope with no name or return address. Yuuri wondered if it was a mistake or junk mail, but then he spotted three handwritten words that snagged his attention.

_Your Daily Reminder_

Yuuri opened it and pulled out a simple note that read:

_Absorb plenty of sunshine. Drink plenty of water. Relax your body._

_If you feel stressed, try to clear your mind from distractions._

Yuuri thought it was a bit mysterious to find such a note from a complete anonymous stranger.

The words seemed kind though so he placed the note back in the envelope and put it in his pocket.

Yuuri had a slightly better day after reading the note.

The next day he checked his mailbox again and to his surprise, there was another ocean blue envelope with the same three words handwritten.

_Treat yourself to good things. A movie. A book. A game. Your favorite snack. A new shirt or merchandise from your favorite store. A bath. A nap._

Yuuri smiled. He placed the envelope in his pocket and went on his day.

Soon it became a regular pattern where Yuuri would check his mail box each day and there’d be a new envelope with a new daily reminder.

_It’s okay to fail in order to succeed. Success doesn’t happen on the first try._

Yuuri managed to land most of his jumps that day even if he fell the first time.

The envelopes kept arriving in his mailbox. Soon Yuuri had a small collection of ocean blue envelopes with handwritten notes kept neatly in a box under his desk.

_You don’t have to be perfect, it’s perfectly okay to be imperfect_

_You don’t have to impress people to be accepted, the best people accept you for who you are_

_Please, treat yourself kindly and don’t let others mistreat you_

_It’s okay if you don’t have a plan yet for your life. You’ll find the right thing for you when it’s time. If it doesn’t work out, you can find other things._

Each note helped Yuuri feel better about himself and enjoy his day more.

Whenever Yuuri felt sad or had a bad day, he always pulled out his box of blue envelopes and would read each of them and feel better afterwards.

_You can make someone smile_

_You can make someone laugh so hard their stomach hurts._

_You are someone else’s happiness_

Yuuri remembered all the times he made Phichit laugh with all of his improvisations of famous actors.

_You don’t have to be whole, you can be broken and still hold all the pieces together and make something new_

After Yuuri had one of his worst days, the next daily reminder stopped him from panicking and helped me get back up again.

_Breathe. It’s going to be okay._

_You are alive._

Yuuri started to receive so many daily reminders each day he had to get another box.

_You are awesome._

_You can follow your dreams and passions._

_You can improve your mistakes._

_You can learn new things._

_You can find your calling._

_You can create or write your own happy ending._

_You can go to places you never been before._

Yuuri even started carrying some of them wherever he went so he could read them when he needed to.

_You are loved._

_You can be forgiven._

_You can move on from the past._

_You can achieve great things._

_You can find happiness._

_You deserve to love yourself_

_You are unstoppable_

_You are born to make history_

When Yuuri opened the next daily reminder that was waiting for him, his breath stopped.

_I am here for you._

Yuuri cried.

He had to be careful not to crush the note or let the tears stain the ink as he held it close against his chest. This anonymous stranger that had been leaving him little daily reminders have touched his heart and always made his day brighter and his face smile.

Yuuri wished he could meet whoever was sending him these notes.

Yuuri wanted to meet them, and thank them.

He wanted to talk to them. He wanted to get to know them.

So before tomorrow would come again and there would be another daily reminder in his mailbox, Yuuri wrote a thank you note and placed it in a lavender colored envelope. He couldn’t mail it since he had no address to send it to, so Yuuri hoped and prayed he could give it to his anonymous sender in person.

Yuuri couldn’t wait for tomorrow to come.

Yuuri knew he never got two envelopes on the same day since he also checked his mailbox towards the end of the day just in case, and that the letter was always there in the morning before he went to class.

Yuuri got up super early, being careful not to wake up his roommate or his hamsters next to him, and slipped out of the dorm room.

He sneaked down to the mailbox area and hid behind a nearby pillar where he knew he wouldn’t be spotted but could see his mailbox in view.

Yuuri held his breath.

He waited…

And waited…

And then, just as the sun was beginning to rise, Yuuri saw them.

He spotted a tall figure slip quietly towards the mailboxes, their footsteps stepped softly and gracefully, before they stopped right in front of Yuuri’s mailbox.

Yuuri watched silently as the figure produced an ocean blue envelope from their bag.

Just as they were about to slip it in, Yuuri stepped forward and took his chance.

“Um-” Yuuri addressed the figure, who suddenly jumped in surprise at being found, but the words caught in his throat.

Yuuri stared up into a pair of eyes as blue as the envelope in their hands. Platinum silver hair glowed softly with the morning sunlight slipping through the windows behind them. Their lips looked so soft like they were painted by angels.

Yuuri didn’t expect his anonymous sender to be so...so…beautiful.

They stared at each other wordlessly before Yuuri finally gathered his senses and pulled out his lavender blue envelope from his pocket and held it out to the beautiful stranger.

“F-For you…” Yuuri mumbled. His heart thumped nervously against his chest and his hands shook a little.

The beautiful stranger blinked before taking the envelope and opening it.

_To the kind stranger who sends me these daily reminders._

_Thank you for always making my days brighter,_

_And I hope we can meet some day._

The stranger smiled and chuckled. Yuuri noticed his mouth formed a little heart shape.

The stranger looked back at Yuuri and held out the blue envelope he was going to slip into Yuuri’s mailbox.

“For you,” he repeated and Yuuri’s ears tingled at the sound of a beautiful voice with a particular accent.

Yuuri took the envelope and opened it.

Yuuri gasped.

_I hope to meet you, one day_

“My name is Victor. Will you kindly tell me your name?” the beautiful stranger asked him.

“Yuuri, my name is Yuuri,” Yuuri stammered out.

The stranger smiled even more as he reached forward and held Yuuri’s free hand that wasn’t holding the letter. Yuuri felt his cheeks blush.

“It’s nice to finally meet you Yuuri.”


	2. Your Daily Reminder (Victor's Side)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor wanted to cheer the boy up somehow, but he didn’t know if it was too forward to introduce himself immediately. He couldn’t send gifts or flowers, that might be a bit too much. Victor racked his brain in his room looking around for some kind of clue.
> 
> While cleaning up a bit, Victor found a box of ocean blue colored envelopes that were unused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the lovely comments and kudos! I felt really inspired to write Victor's side of the story to show how Victor started sending Yuuri the little Your Daily Reminders and his perspective. Once again, thank you for reading!

Victor felt like he was on top of the world.

His skating was going excellent, hardly missing a jump at all. He was going to earn gold for sure at the next competition.

As he was skating, he caught sight of a boy with fluffy hair as black as a raven’s feathers. Normally Victor kept to himself during practice since there were usually all kinds of students here training also or just skating to pass the time.

He really never paid attention to anyone else other than his best friend Chris who sometimes accompanies him to skating practice. Yet Victor was immediately enchanted by the boy that Victor didn’t notice where he was skating and rammed right into the rink barrier.

Chris barely hid his amused laughs and Victor glared at him before turning his attention back to the boy.

The boy’s expression looked a little downcast, and he seemed to be flubbing all of his jumps. He looked like a little lost puppy in Victor’s eyes.

Victor felt the urge to skate up to him and ask if he was okay, but he didn’t want to intrude or scare the poor boy. It wasn’t really Victor’s business. He was supposed to focus on his own skating.

Victor’s head filled with thoughts about the other skater.

Later after he finished up practice and was heading back to the apartment with Chris, Victor caught sight of the boy again at a cafe on campus. Telling Chris to go on ahead without him, ignoring his best friend’s knowing smile, Victor casually walked over to the cafe.

He ordered a hot chocolate just to have something as an excuse to be in the cafe and chose to sit at a table a couple feet away from the boy. Sneaking glances in between drinking his hot chocolate, Victor noticed the boy looked even worse than before staring down at his own cup. The sight tugged on Victor’s heart and he had to resist to urge to just go over there and hug him.

When the boy got up and was heading out, Victor got up as well. He quickly tossed his half finished hot chocolate away and grabbed his bag, not wanting to lose sight of the skater

Victor kept his steps behind them carefully measured. He pretended to be occupied with his phone, but he kept glancing up in front of him.

Victor followed him to one of the nearby dorms until the boy stopped in front of a mailbox. Victor stumbled back to avoid being seen, but the boy seemed to be too much in his own little world to notice Victor anyway. Victor kept playing with his phone while watching the boy pick up his mail and closing it before heading up the elevators.

Once he was gone, Victor made a note of the mailbox number and headed back to his apartment.

Victor wanted to cheer the boy up somehow, but he didn’t know if it was too forward to introduce himself immediately. He couldn’t send gifts or flowers, that might be a bit too much. Victor racked his brain in his room looking around for some kind of clue.

While cleaning up a bit, Victor found a box of ocean blue colored envelopes that were unused. He had bought these envelopes for when he could write to his family in Russia, but he never had the time.

A light bulb turned on in his head.

Victor had heard of the idea somewhere before; something about giving a stranger random acts of kindness. Victor could write him a little encouraging note.

He knew what he would do the next day.

When tomorrow arrived, Victor got up earlier than Chris. It wasn’t even close to the time of his first class, and it was still a bit too early to take Makkachin out who was still snoozing in a peaceful dream. Victor put on his coat, grabbed his keys and bag with the envelope he put inside it last night.

Victor’s heart bubbled with excitement as he made his way to the dorm from yesterday through the crisp morning. Thankfully when he arrived no one was around the mailboxes to see what he was doing. Victor especially didn’t want the boy from yesterday to catch him. It would ruin the surprise and Victor never liked it when his surprises were ruined or caught on too early.

He carefully slipped the ocean blue envelope in the same mailbox and went on his way again.

Victor couldn’t wait for the skater to find his note.

The next day, Victor repeated the same routine with a new envelope in his hands.

Victor wrote the note the night before, folded neatly in the same colored envelope, and delivered it personally every morning to the boy’s mailbox.

He never stuck around to see the boy’s reaction no matter how much he wanted to know. Victor would probably get caught if the boy looked around to see who had sent him the letter.

Tomorrow came again, and Victor dropped off another letter.

At skating practice, he could see the boy’s mood and skating had improved significantly.

Victor kept sending him letters, which were always titled Your Daily Reminder. He never signed them of course; Victor liked to keep it anonymous. Even if he did sign it the boy probably wouldn’t figure out it was him since they’ve never met before.

Each letter Victor wrote and delivered, the other skater looked brighter and happier whenever Victor saw him on campus or at the skating rink.

He had to buy another box of ocean blue envelopes when he was close to running out.

As more days went by and Victor kept writing each daily reminder, the letters started to get more personal.

Victor never expected to get a response, but he couldn’t help but wonder what would happen if they did meet one day.

The next day, Victor didn’t expect to be found out.

It was much too early again. Victor practically danced down his usual path towards the same mailbox he visited every morning. He didn’t see anyone at first so he stood in front of the boy’s mailbox and pulled out the letter.

“Um-!”

He jumped and nearly dropped the letter out of his hands when a voice called out. He whipped around and his eyes widened in shock.

The boy he had been delivering letters too was standing right in front of him.

Victor’s heart stopped.

Words seemed to fail him as they both stared at each other. Victor knew he probably would have been found out eventually, maybe at the end of the semester. He didn’t expect to run into the boy so soon.

The boy in front of him seemed to snap out of it and Victor watched him pull out a lavender colored envelope.

“F-For you…” the boy held it out to Victor without meeting his eyes.

Victor took the envelope from the boy’s shaking hands and opened it carefully.

Inside was a thank you note for all the letters he had been sending the boy.

Victor couldn’t stop himself from smiling and even chuckled a little. He looked up at the boy he had been watching for days and sending little notes of encouragement.

Victor held out the letter he still needed to deliver to him.

“For you,” Victor repeated the boy’s words.

Victor observed the boy carefully as he opened Victor’s note. The boy gasped as he read the words that Victor had been wanting to tell him for so long.

I hope to meet you, one day

“My name is Victor. Will you kindly tell me your name?” Victor finally introduced himself and asked.

“Yuuri, my name is Yuuri,” the boy stammered out.

Victor smiled even more as he reached forward and held Yuuri’s free hand that wasn’t holding his letter.

“It’s nice to finally meet you Yuuri.”

“It’s nice to meet you too, Victor.”

Wanting to get to know his adorable skater even more, Victor asked, “Would you like to get some hot chocolate together at the cafe? My treat.”

Yuuri smiled back at him and Victor’s heart fluttered inside.

“Yes, I would like to.”

**Author's Note:**

> So this fic is inspired/based on a series of text posts I posted daily on my blog titled Your Daily Reminders. 
> 
> Life can be really tough some days with whatever we go through. I started writing these little daily reminders thinking it might be nice to read or brighten someone's day. 
> 
> Yuri on Ice has always been a positive experience for me and I felt inspired to spread that same positive vibes to people in the fandom.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading this short fic and feel a bit happier inside.


End file.
